Live, Love, Laugh
by spitfirelover
Summary: When we die we have a flashback of our life. How about when we marry do we get a flashback of our favorite love times. AU. spitfire hope you love it and reviews a welcome and thanked


**Hope you like the story, please read and review, **

We are gather here today to celebrate ….

**Keystone Elementary, playground**

**First Grade **

"ahhh leave me alone" a little blonde girl ,Artemis, scream.

"haha is the little girl scared, dose she need her mommy" a third grader said pushing her around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE' she screamed again but the boy did not listen.

On the other side of the playground a little red headed boy hung upside down on the monkey bars enjoying the laughter of the other children until he heard a high pitch scream. So he got off the monkey bars to go investigate the scream.

When he got there their was a older kid picking on a girl around his age.

"what is the little girl going to cry" the third grader teased.

"why not leave her alone, are you even supposed to be outside right now your a third grader you should be in the gym" Wally said.

The older kid looked at Wally with a glare.

"and what are you going to do about it your just a little kid" he replied.

"what I can do is have you leave her alone" the red head said without an idea what he can do to help her out.

"oh really and what will that be"

Meanwhile the little blonde that was being picked on made her way to the slide and out of troubles way.

The red head had notice this and smiled. "never mind continue your day, jerk" he said then ran to the center of the playground where the blonde had ran to.

The bully didn't know what to make out of the strange boy behavior so he shrugged it off then turned around to make fun of the girl again but she was gone.

When Wally made his way to the slide he looked for the blonde girl but she had found him first.

"thanks for helping me out back there" the blonde said.

"no problem I'm glad to help" he said and smiled "I'm Wally what's your name"

She smiled. "I'm Artemis"

**Keystone Middle School**

**11****th**** grade**

"Wallly guess what guess what" Artemis said excitedly as she ran down the hall to meet her best friend.

He smiled "what" he asked.

"I have a date tonight with Cam" she said super excited.

Wally froze still "what" he asked nervously.

"Cam asked me to the movies and I said yes"

"that's great I'm happy for you" he said with a fake smile.

She smiles then spots Cam "well I'll text ya later my rides here" she said and hug him then left.

When she was out of sight he sighed then frowned.

_She has a date tonight and you cant even work up the courage to say Cam's a bay guy nor do you say that you like her more than a friend way to go West. You've had plenty of time to say it now your out of time and luck._

Artemis was pissed Cam belled on her and he didn't even call to say he can't make it. She knows he belled cause he was suppose to pick her up two hours ago. She need a breather. She needed a friend.

She went to her room took off her jacket and threw it to the floor, jumped on her bed and called Wally admittedly.

Wally heard his phone ring and admittedly knew it was her, he took a breath then picked it up.

"hey Arty how was your date" he asked with a fake smile, but he still hated the idea.

"he didn't show, he belled and didn't even call, I waited two flippin' hours outside in this damn dress and he didn't even have the nerve to call" she replied angrily.

Wally's eyes widen at the news he didn't know whether to be excited or pissed off cause she was so excited to go out with this guy, even if he disliked him.

"that sucks…" he say and hopes it sounds convincing enough.

"I know do you think, he meant to bell on me from the beginning I'm I that gullible or something" she said sadly.

"what any guy that decides to ditch you must be the stupidest guy on this planet or dead cause you really are a wonderful person, Artemis"

That's when it hit him, he quickly got out of bed, picks a nice shirt then grabs he's car key and tell he's parents he's going out.

"thanks Wally I really needed that" she says with a smile that's when she here's some noise's though her phone, "Wally, where are you"

"at my house why" he lies cause it will ruin the surprise.

"well then you have bad services there all of the sudden cause I hear a whole lot of noise and moms a sleep so…" she knows he's lying.

"ma and dad are watchin…yea, you caught me come outside"

"what.." the door bell rings "are you outside"

"maybe…yea figured you what to get your mind off of things now hurry down…to late your mom answered the door"

Artemis grabs her jacket then hurries down stairs then remember to hang up the phone.

"hey you just hung up on me" Wally says from the door way with a smile.

She laughed "like it matter I could hear you from up stairs"

"but it still hurts" he fakes pout but then smiles "you ready and might I say you look beautiful in that dress"

She blushes "thanks Wally and yeah"

After there little outing Wally walks her to the door and they just stand there quietly.

"umm thanks for taking me out Wally it was fun" she says and hopefully he got that hint but then again this is Wally we're talking about.

He scratches the back of his head "yeah…anytime"

_God this cant get any more weird can it, I want to kiss her but if I do what then, what if she pulls away, what will happen to our friendship, what then._

"I'll see ya later then" he says hoping he's not blushing like hell.

Artemis takes pity on this then smile and pulls him by the shirt to meet her lips.

When they brake apart Wally's in complete bliss with a stupid look on his face and she just laughs a little.

"good-night Wally" she says before she goes inside.

"good-night beautiful" he says then walks to his car with a fist pump to the sky.

**Crock Household**

**Prom 11****th**** grade **

"mooom where's the eyeliner I can't find it" Artemis yelled from the bathroom.

"second drawer on the left when you face the mirror" she yell back.

"I already check ther I didn't see it" she said back, but check it again.

"then check again'

" I am but…" she found it behind some ribbons "never mind I round it"

"told you and shouldn't you hurry"

"I know and yeah I just need my make mom what time is it"

Then the door bell rang.

"I'm guessing a bite to late" her mother yelled back.

Down stairs Paula answered the door.

"hey Wally don't you look handsome" Mrs. Crock said.

"thanks Mrs. Crock" Wally said as he walked throw the door.

"Wally, I've known you since you were little and you've always called me Paula or Mrs. C you don't have to be so polite all the time ok" she replied toward the red head.

Then lead the way to the living room witch still had clear view of the stairs.

"ok…so where is Arty" he asked as he took a seat.

"up stairs trying to finish getting ready, she wouldn't let me help her get ready so we're both in for a surprise"

"I'll bet, she only told me that her dress was blue"

"how come"

"the corsage" he said.

Then pulled it out so the she could see the blue flowers with the edges of the flower pedals a very bright purple that seemed to glow from the container.

"wow, it's beautiful" Mrs. Crock smiled then looked up the stairs to see that her daughter coming down.

Wally notice this and got up and walked back to the stairs and notice how beautiful she looked.

She was wearing a blue one shoulder dress with a light purple thin belt around her waist. Her hair was braided to a side and her bangs were out and tucked behind her ear. And she wore blue flats since she and Wally were practically the same height.

"so what do you think, Wally, or are you going to continue to stare" Artemis said with a smirk.

"uh-um" he had know idea what to say she looked beautiful too beautiful to say any words that weren't mumbled.

She laughed then walked up to him and kissed him.

"you want to say something now" she asked.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"you look beautiful, Artemis, really" he said with a smile and took out the corsage "here you go it remind me of you"

She smiled and took it out of the container. "help me put it on, and why did it remind you of me"

"it was the only flower that had more then one color, it was different and unique. Just like you" he said while putting it on her.

In the meanwhile Paula got the camera, and on her way back to the front door she see's Wally putting the corsage on her. So she decides to take a picture of the two.

"mom really"

"yes really I'm a mother I need the photos plus I promised Mary that I would get pictures, get together"

They both laugh and took some photos before they took their leave.

A into the dance Wally wanted to asked Artemis to dance not like lets dance type a thing he had something planed for her. He was going to tell Arty something pretty important. The thing is weather he can gather up the courage to tell her this thing.

Right now they were standing next to the punch bowel listening to the music playing then just as his courage was filled to the top. A slow song starts to play.

_Now's a better time then ever, West._

"so Arty want a dance with your amazingly, good looking, boyfriend"

"I would love to, when he gets here" she says with a smirk.

"oh hahaha very funny Arty, so you want to dance or not"

"of course I do" she says with a smile.

When they get to the center of the dance floor and start to sway to the music. Wally starts to think what to say or in better words how to say it was more of the question.

"Wally, is something wrong your to quite and that's saying something" she asked concerned.

"yeah everything's find… I'm just thinking of something" he says.

"want to voice those thoughts maybe I could help you know" she answers.

"that's not a have bad I idea" he looks at her dead in the eyes "you see there's this very important person in my life, I've known her for years, and well tonight I wanted to tell her I love her but I have no idea how to tell her this. How do you think I should tell her?"

Artemis wasn't stupid she knew what he was saying and that this girl was her and he knew that.

"well I think you should just tell her, plus I think she might just feel the same way"

"might?" he asked in complete disbelieve that she might love him back. "why?"

"cause he still need tell her" she smirks.

He chuckles. "does he need to"

She glares at him.

He chuckles again. "I love you" there's a pause a longer one then he thought "isn't she going to said to back"

"maybe"

"what?!"

She laughs "I'm kidding ,Wally, I love you too"-

**Palo Alto **

**Park**

"where in the world is that guy" Artemis thought out loud.

She has been waiting at the park for a about two and a half hours already. She was about leave when….

"Artemis wait to go, I know I'm late and I know I was the one that ask you to be at exactly twelve and I really am sorry but I had a very to reason" Wally said exhaustedly.

"and what exactly is that reason," Artemis asked angrily obviously she had just spend two and a half hours at the park.

"well the surprise got delayed a bit" he answered and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"so were is this surprised that got delayed"

He smiled a bit. "ok, lets seat"

They both sat for while, Wally tried to remember his of speech but forgot. He gulped.

_I guess winging is the best choice here_

"Artemis, tell me the truth how will you ask someone to marry you I've been thinking about and thought about all these different things like, a picnic on the beach, a trip to were ever, on a holiday, your or my birthday but all of them were totally cliché and I knew you would catch on or find the ring before I actually asked you" and she laughs cause its true "so how would you ask someone to marry you" he looks at her dead serious.

"well I would start with a kiss, tell him how much I love him then I would kiss he again then I would just ask him, I wouldn't need any special place or anything what I need is to know that he loves me and that question." she answers

They sat there for a while a long while before Wally thought of something.

"do I still have to ask this women"

"yes you do, didn't you hear how she wanted to be asked" she said with a smirk.

He chuckles. Then gets up. Kneels down then kiss her.

"Artemis, I love you and only you for as long as I live and after" he says and kisses her again. "will you ,Artemis Lain Crock, marry me ,Wallace West."

Then there's a long pause no words or anything.

"this is the part you say yes" he whispers.

"oh I have to say yes" she tries to hold in her laugh.

"yes you do" he chuckles.

"then….yes of course yes you big goof ball" she says in complete laughter.

Then when she go to hug him, while he's still kneeling, he looses his footing and the both fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

**Present **

**Wedding day**

"Do you Artemis Lain Crock take Wally West to be your husband…"

She look up and past her vial to see Wally's' beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"I do" she said.

-**the end or just the beginning**-

Hoped you liked, please read and review J


End file.
